Recovery
by Rainless Thunder
Summary: She didn't need him anymore, he useless to her, and she to him.


**All good things come to an end, here is the last and final part of the Venom series. I'll still write ShinichixShiho, but it probably won't be related to these pieces. I seriously have not idea how it came out his long, I thought it would the same lengths as the others, but I just started writing, and didn't stopXD Bigger is betterO_O I have no idea what I meant by that, but thanks to all of you people who reviewed the first two and hope you review this one too^^ Oh, and about the end, you'll under stand it you've read Venom. If you just clicked on this one, this is the third part of a series, please begin at Venom, then Remedy, and finally this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Recovery

He didn't have a ring, or a plan for that matter, it felt spur of the moment. And to Shiho, that felt just right.

The smile on his face, so reminiscent of his younger years. He was still young but possessed a kind of clever thought process beyond his years. Shiho couldn't fathom the myriad of feelings swirling around in her head.

Could this really solve all their problems? His problems?

Shiho had recently found out how easily she was able to hurt someone without wanting to. Just like feet trampling the grass beneath, it was just a fact, a daily procedure. What was there to worry about, a new life with someone she cared about was something Shiho hadn't really been waiting or expecting to happen, but nonetheless, she was uncharacteristically ecstatic.

She'd woken up to the sound of muffled shouting that night.

The words, she'd thought would never come up, made their way into her ears. Deafening, guilt ridden, and petulant. "What happened to trust?" and "I waited!", she'd even heard her own name thrown in a few times. "Shinichi!" The shrill cry at its worst. "This isn't like you; this isn't like you at all." Ran was right; Shiho had to agree with her unwanted enemy, this really wasn't like him. When he'd proposed to her, Shiho had thought she'd finally had Shinichi back to his old self again. But she was wrong, just what was eating at him?

Was it her fault for wanting something good in life? For caring about someone for once? Letting emotions overwhelm her was something she didn't let happen often. But in the end, it was her fault for wanting a man that was already taken. Though the man himself may not have known.

Guilt seeped out through her eyelids, her arms tightened around Shinichi's pillow. Just what made Shinichi so _damn _desirable?

That morning, she'd woken up crying.

"Shiho. What's wrong?" Shinichi lay down next to her, his elbow propping himself up. He eased an arm around her waist.

"Shinichi?" She looked up into his face, her eyes anything but miserable. Shinichi leaned down; he placed a kiss to her lips. Chaste and fast.

"C'mon, you can tell me." Shinichi leaned down and kissed her beneath the jaw line, down and across her throat. One hand splayed along her collar bones, the other fumbled with the buttons of her night shirt. Shiho grabbed his hand, impeding any progress.

"Stop Shinichi." she sounded firm yet gentle. This was of the first times Shinichi could actually remember her denying him. Since the detective agency, when she'd partially rejected him, this one was a flat out no.

"What's wrong, Shi-"

"Don't you care at all?" She shifted beneath him.

"Ran?" he said shortly, tensely, his grip on her tightened.

"Yes Ran." Shiho averted his eyes, "I want you to talk to her tomorrow….in person." she turned over and away from him to the other side of his bed. Shiho pulled the thick blanket over head. "I heard everything." she mumbled thickly.

The next day, she'd woken up to Shinichi's side of the bed empty. After a few handfuls of cereal, the tell tale knock of Shinichi disturbed her groggy silence.

"Shinichi? It's open."

The door swung open, Shinichi waltzed in, a grin on his face.

"What is it?"

"I got you something." Shinichi approached and kissed her full on the lips.

"Is there something wrong?" she raised an eyebrow; she'd never seen him this happy about anything in quite awhile. The last time being when he proposed to her.

"Absolutely nothing," From a bag, Shinichi pulled a small dark velvet box; he stooped down on one knee. "Let's try this again," He cleared his throat. "Shiho Mayan, will you marry me?"

OOO

The flurry of red roses, wonderful lighting, and butterflies in her stomach gave the wedding an overall feeling of gracious elegance. The smooth smell of alcohol nearby filled her nose. Along with the strong perfume of the women and cologne of the men. Suits were made a nice neat tan color and the dresses were a sunny yellow. It was an autumn wedding, what she'd always wanted, being a scientist in an illegal organization never really gave her that much of a benefit when it came to meeting a man worth her time. Now in the early crisis of her life, she'd found one. Sunhats of young women sat upon their neatly done hair, embellished with spring magnolias and lilies. The pattern of the red, orange and yellow leaves littered the lawn of church. Rays of light filtered through the various trees that surrounded the clearing. The pale yellow church loomed with gentle elegance just behind the rows of clean, white and wooden chairs. Their legs stuck from the layer of scattered leaves. The laughter of small children echoed around as they ran around playing in the leaves while their parents scolded them from their seats about keeping their clothes clean. The chatter of various adults talking filled the open air about the marriage of Shinichi Kudo being betrothed to this well deserving girl consumed to atmosphere. The altar tinkled with the soft sound of chimes that hung around the edges. Though, to her all was silent. She was tuned out. It was finally happening. She couldn't begin to fathom how much she'd wanted an outside wedding, and was happening.

Though, there was just one problem with everything.

She wasn't the one marrying him.

Shiho sat in the front row; she had one all to herself. Legs tucked in, she wore a formal black dress. The collar buttoned all the way up her throat. She was the only one in the whole wedding to wear the color. Though she was so young, she emitted the aura of an old woman who'd endured countless lows in her life. Her hands lay together in her lap; she squeezed them, the shining ring cold against white fingers and knuckles.

She could have objected, if she had, what was supposed to happen after that? She didn't have any kind of plan; it would be nothing but an empty threat, an empty promise. Her eyes were involuntarily beginning to gloss over. Shiho would not allow herself to cry. That bastard told her he loved her, and he lied, maybe it wasn't his fault. But, in the end what did she have to go on, he'd told her nothing, absolutely nothing. And she sincerely hoped he regretted that decision. Her heart beat erratically, she was afraid it might just stop. Shiho found some kind of relief in that thought. Her breaths were shaky, but she sat there, as reserved as she could possibly attempt.

They spoke the vows slow and clearly. Those vows, the drips of venom seethed from his lips. She swore she could see it, along with the ridiculous thoughtful tone he maintained. His lips met his wife's halfway, and Shiho's heart thumped loudly and a single tear fell cleanly onto the ring on her left hand. Was this real? Often, Shiho had managed to convince herself countless times that she was actually needed and wanted for something other than benefit for once in her life. But there she was, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her. Shiho's mouth was dry.

She thought she was his remedy; the damn bastard mistook her for some kind of prescription only to be taken for specific amount of time. Feelings of any kind of sympathy ebbed away with the every small tear that fell. Only to be replaced with plain misery and apathy.

Ran had finally gotten what she wanted, desired. With the name came a distinct sting, a sudden anger. But, through all the anger, Shiho could still see Ran; reaching out to the little girl she was, on the beach one summer day. Right then, Shiho felt beyond that thought and that thought no longer meant anything to her. The husband of her dreams. Ran's _fucking _dreams. Shiho blinked, those dreams of Ran's became her nightmares.

Shiho hadn't eaten in days, a glance down at the silver engagement ring and her sobs would renew. Against the wall of their bedroom, of _his _bedroom, was where she resided. Her hair in a mess, her dress unbuttoned halfway and not a care in the world. When she received the invitation, Shinichi had been out of town for a case. At first she thought it was a sick joke. Why would he be marrying someone else when he was clearly engaged to her? She'd only realized the wedding was real when she arrived at the church that day with the invite clutched tightly in her hand. She had to admit, in the back of her mind, she'd always imagined herself to react differently if something like this were to happen. Not that she expected it. That false sense of security was breached and she was paying for not keeping it strong enough. A few weeks past, no calls, no communication whatsoever, Shinichi's house was like an abandoned one. Shiho laid there, against that wall, no movement except her occasional crawl to the bathroom to throw up or relieve herself. The sake bottle was always within reach of her thin fingertips. The trickle of alcohol would slip down her chin and along her throat, burning the skin. Burning the skin that desired the presence of him. She'd lost control and presently, she had no idea how to gain it back. She maintained a feeling that maybe it wasn't her fault, but those were quickly discarded.

Her lips quivered, all those nights spent making love to him. The warmth of him against her lips, her throat, her belly, and lower. Those thoughts refused to fade from the front of her mind. Her fight was lost.

Weeks had passed, and Shinichi's house was still void of his presence, though Shiho's remained. Had she left, where could she go? Back to the Black Organization? If anything, she'd rather be killed than return to them. If she did return to them however, she'd probably get her wish. They wanted nothing to do with a traitor. The feeling of depression had ebbed slightly but she still felt the pang in her heart and in her head, of being unwanted.

She didn't need him anymore, he useless to her, and she to him. She didn't care. Or so she thought.

OOO

He didn't expect this.

A year or two later, Shinichi found himself knee deep in divorce papers. In what right mind were his and Ran's parents in when they decided to override any possibility of him marrying someone else? That ring, wasted. He'd finally been able to afford one and now it wasn't even valid anymore. And the second ring he'd bought was useless also. The possibility of taking the ring from Shiho… her name still brought his willing feelings back to the surface. But, to take the ring back, that would have been selfish and tactless of him. In truth, he didn't have the heart to do anything like that to her. However, what he'd done instead had caused her more hurt than he could have ever imagined.

Normally, his parents wouldn't have acted this way. Shinichi's knew his mother, had she known he was engaged to another girl wouldn't have arranged his marriage to Ran in the first place. One reason he was never able to tell his parents this important factor was because he was never able to get the word in until it was too late, and because his parents hadn't met her or knew she even knew Shiho existed. When he'd finally been able to get the word in to his parents, Ran was already planning where they would move in if and when she got the money to afford the place. A two bedroom and bathroom flat, with a spacious living room and neat laid out kitchen.

His every chance to try, find and apologize to her was subconsciously thwarted by his wife soon to be ex. Most nights he was persuaded to go to dinner. After, Shinichi was almost always expected to put out that night. Every time Shinichi tried to set Ran straight, he was either tuned out or he became subject to a very awkward and verbally abusive fight. That one night when what Shinichi had said had finally gotten through to her. After years of denial and crisis, Shinichi had realized that he didn't love her and their friendship had already diminished also. What did he have left after this relationship turned to ruins? Shiho? He hadn't meant to, but he'd never called her or visited her wherever she was. But he was sure she wouldn't forgive him so easily.

In his opinion, sex with her was almost painful. Emotionally. He may have pleased her, but he was less than pleased himself. The whole situation came as a chore for him, Ran never saw it this way, but what did she know about being stolen from? His whole life, he'd dreamed of this moment, he awaited it. And now that it had come, he'd regretted everyday dream every fantasy all of it. All those thoughts had been replaced years ago when he'd met Shiho. When he made love to her. Those moments were the ones he truly wished hadn't ended. Maybe they didn't have to.

OOO

A few weeks later, the divorce was finalized, and Shinichi was on his own. He'd guessed Kogoro was right, maybe he wasn't fit to marry Ran. Maybe he'd never been fit to. He hadn't given her any children and he was somewhat happy they didn't get that far in their relationship. He never boasted about being married to her. When the vows were being said, the only thing he could think of was how broken he knew Shiho was even though she looked so reserved and thoughtful she looked on the outside. Out the corner of his eye, he focused on the ring that was on Shiho's left hand and not the one he had just placed on Ran's. When the "I do" left his mouth, he wanted nothing more than to take it back. The tear dropped from Shiho's eye, that one tear. Shinichi wanted the wedding off he wanted Shiho to be the girl standing across him, he wanted to be saying "I do" to her. To kiss her and tell her he'd be with her until death do they part. In private he'd probably even tell her that he hoped they wouldn't part after death. She was his remedy, but his venom was stronger than she was. But, all those impulses had passed years ago when he realized he'd never called her to explain or apologize. When the wedding was over, he watched her walk away. She didn't look him in the face once that day. But he stared at hers as long as he was allowed to without drawing attention to himself. That last look of sadness on Shiho's face was the last one he'd seen until today. If Shinichi arrived to find Shiho was still living in his house though. Had there been a child, he might not have left. For his own flesh and blood he'd endure the relationship. But in the end, he was just happy he didn't have to resort to endurance. The sun lowering in the horizon, and night was falling. The pavement pounded beneath his feet, a medium box of belongings in his hands and a bitter smile on his face as he headed to the place he deemed most familiar.

His house.

The wrought iron gates stood in front of him. The only obstacle left that divided him and Shiho. He had so many things to say. Most of them he wondered whether or not he should say them at all. But in the end, what she did and said were more important than anything could have said. He rifled through the contents of his pocket for the key.

OOO

Shiho ran her hands through her hair. This day had gone as normal. She went to work at a local pharmacy in the area; she had to pay for Shinichi's house somehow. She'd arrived home. Shiho had begun to call it that a few months ago, since she'd gotten the job and solely waited to go back home to relax and sleep. There was no way she could think about Shinichi at least a few times a day. It _was_ his house. Shiho would wonder how he was doing with his wonderful wife and kids. If he had any, which he probably did. But how was she to know?

She still wore the ring on her left hand ring finger. If people asked she'd nonchalantly reply that he was away on a business trip then smile. That usually sufficed for most people. She couldn't let go of the stupid keepsake. The one she'd thought of throwing away so many times.

With a snack packet clutched in her hand, she began walking into the living room. A nice afternoon with a good book was Shiho's ideal plan of relaxation. A sudden rattling of the lock and her snacks dropped to the floor. She froze. A criminal? If anyone, who would be looking for Shinichi Kudo? Other than her herself? Shinichi was off to bigger and better things. Why would he stop here? To find Shiho? For all he knew, she had long left this place. And by the looks of the outside of the house, it gave off the look of an abandoned one. A ruffled head of black hair peeked in through the door.

"Shiho?" He said loudly.

Shiho jumped in her skin and her anger began to rise. Out of anyone, she got Shinichi Kudo himself. The way this was going, she would have rather faced the burglar. Shiho stayed silent.

Shinichi looked around, by the look of things he could easily tell that there was someone living in there presently. Dr. Agasa? Maybe it was his mom looking for him. No, she was in New York for work. What about Shiho? His heart thumped loudly in his chest and his stomach flipped.

Shiho gazed at him, her mouth agape. It really was Shinichi. She hadn't seen him in person for two years. Other than the occasional picture of him in the newspaper, she hadn't seen him. He looked the same, from two years ago. The unofficial breakup, they just drifted after his wedding. Shinichi was little thinner for some reason; maybe he was having problems at his other house. No of course not, Shiho was convinced herself that Ran was the best thing that had happened to Shinichi and she was nothing but an afterthought. The other woman. Her first instinct was to run but she stayed put.

"Shi-Shi-Shit!" Shiho covered herself for almost saying his name. It would have been the first time saying it aloud in months.

"Shiho?" Shinichi continued through the door, after closing it behind him, he approached her, he could see her beginning to shudder. "What's wrong Shiho?" He looked down at her. Those kind dark blue eyes. The one's she'd seen in distress, happiness, and confusion. His voice, humble and matter-of-factly.

"Uh, nothing." she said quickly. Shiho averted his eyes.

"Well, I need to talk to you." He came in close, lifted an arm and placed his hand gently on her arm, slowly as to not frighten her from the sudden motion. Her belly flipped and she instantly pushed him away.

"Get off me!" She wasn't thinking, the touch she'd waited for so long to experience again was right there in front of her, willingly, and she instinctively pushed it away. Shinichi instantly backed off.

"Shiho?" He sounded hurt.

"I-I-didn't mean that, Shinichi." There she'd said it, a thousand feelings rushed into her head, mind overwhelmed. She quickly pulled the ring off of her finger, the first time since he'd given it to her, and she chucked it towards him, her face reddening and her eyes threatening to cry. "WHAT DID YOU COME HERE FOR!" she fell to her knees. "You just want your stupid ring back don't you?" she was rubbing at the spot the ring was previously. "Well there take it!"

Shinichi breathed in, he didn't expect it to be easy. He knew this would be one of the hardest things in the world, no mystery he ever taken part of could compare. He lowered himself, his hands reached towards the ring at his feet, his finger brushed against it and he grabbed it. It was still warm. "I don't want the ring back, Shiho." He slowly crawled towards her. Shinichi stopped just short of her. He wasn't quick to he pushed away again.

"Then what do you want? Me out of the house, then I'll go." she made to get up, but Shinichi instinctively grabbed her wrist. He looked up at her. He wasn't forceful, he was persuasive.

"I don't want you to leave Shiho. The reason I came…." Shinichi sighed, "I-Er….I had a divorce with her." He didn't want to say her name; she was nothing but a distant memory for him now. A useless crush. Shiho's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" she brought her hand to her mouth.

"What you told me, I guess it knocked some sense back into me; the whole marriage was our parent's idea anyway. We, well I couldn't do anything until they were both off my case." He grinned slightly.

_Don't fool yourself; this isn't gonna last like this. _What she'd said that day years ago, truly did speak volumes to him. It didn't last that way, but now that most problems were out of the way, this relationship could last.

What was he thinking? That he could just blame this whole ordeal on his parents and then move on with it? Shiho didn't know what to think. She sighed; maybe this was what she was waiting for when she lived at his house even though he'd left. Maybe this whole situation was coming to her, and it was just her job to accept it and hope nothing else goes wrong. Shinichi's hand slipped and settled in her hand. Shiho could feel something hard against her palm. The ring.

"You should really think about putting this back on if you want this relationship to pick up where it left off, don't ya think?" Shinichi smirked.

Shiho released his hand; the ring was left in her sweaty palms. She clutched the ring in her hand for a moment before placing it back on her ring finger. It felt familiar, like she'd been missing something the second she'd taken it off. So precious. Just the way she thought of Shinichi, he was just so precious to her such a significant part of her life.

It took weeks to get used to each other's presence again, she couldn't even sleep in the same room with him for a week or two. She kissed him the very next day after he'd arrived much to his surprise.

"Going fast, are we?" Shinichi smirked.

Shiho just wanted him to do the things he did before all this had happened. She wanted him to walk on through the door, immediately approach her then kiss her full on the lips. She wanted him to embrace her from behind unexpectedly when she was putting on a shirt or making breakfast.

The months of easing back into their previous closeness passed quickly. Before she knew it, the familiar feeling of having his skin warming hers was what overwhelmed her senses. His lips against her warm skin. Her face flushing every time he kissed her lips. Her fingers intertwined in his, Shinichi's matching wedding band cool and hard against her warm palms.

"Shiho?" He lay down next to her, his body giving off heat as he plopped down heavily on the mattress. Shinichi placed his waist against her waist.

"Hmm?" Her lids drooped.

"I love you." He kissed her shoulder.

"Do you mean that?"

"Most definitely." He smiled at her.

"I have to use the bathroom."

**Did you like this one? Hope you enjoyed it, which part was your favorite? Please review, please and thank you, all reviews are very appreciated. XD**


End file.
